A Year of Thoughts and Fate
by MoonTenshi23
Summary: Harry finally has cracked from all the stress from his 5th year and learning of his fate. He runs away from home and his so called destiny. Will he finally snap and do something he may regret, or can someone save him in time?
1. Too Much Just Run

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that have been mentioned in J.K Rowling's books. I also don't own any of the places mentioned in the books. Any other details are products of my imagination. (I do wish I owned some of the characters though...sees Harry and drools)

* * *

A man sat in his bed, staring into space. Ever since he had gotten home from school he spent his time staring aimlessly out the window with glazed normally lively emerald green eyes. Now, they would seem to an observer the old, worn eyes of someone who had lived a long hard life. Yet the puzzling thing about this is that the man looked to be no more than 16. However, this young man was no normal boy, he was the Boy Who Lived, the defeater of You Know Who, and the Crazy Little Boy Talking of the Once Again Rise of the Dark Lord. In the past two years, he had gone from savior of the wizard world to a raving dangerous juvenile. He had lost his only family, his now deceased godfather, the supposed deadly murderer Sirius Black. His view of his dead father had also drastically changed from his idol to that of a man he didn't wish to become. Yet the biggest event over the two years, was what left our friend isolated in his room, ignoring the owls of his friends and from going outside the walls of a house he once considered a prison of sorts. He had learned of a prophecy that involved him and a certain Dark Lord. He had discovered that he would have to either become a murderer or be murdered himself, bringing a new meaning to kill or be killed. Only one could survive, and the results would effect everyone in the world, wizard and muggle alike. This boy was one Harry James Potter. Now let our story begin.

Harry sat staring at a crack in the wall in his room. Well or at least that is what it would look like he was doing, since he seemed to be focusing on that spot. Yet Harry's mind was not busy contemplating the crack in the other wise perfect wall. He was however thinking upon more important matters. Like will I live to graduate Hogwarts? How many people I love will have to die before this is over. Will I ever have the chance to get a proper kiss before I die? So many things were flying threw his mind at once that he was lost in his own world.

Ever since that day in Dumbledore's office he had felt like no one could ever touch him again. He felt isolated in a way no one could understand. He had no choice in what he did in his life because he was destined to kill the Dark Lord. He would have to become a murderer to save everyone else in the end. He also thought about the other option in this mess of stress. The newly revived Voldemort could end up victor and kill him instead. Oh, he really loved the choices he was given. Either way he lost somehow or someway.

He had only been home for three weeks and yet it would seem he was in the same position as he was the very day he returned. He only left his room to go to the bathroom or eat, which he didn't do much of anymore these days. When his aunt or uncle would come and yell for him to do things, he would say no. Of course they wouldn't take that as an answer so he was forced to threaten them, rotating with hexing them, saying he didn't care about the consequences, and owling Sirius that he was unhappy. Harry, of course, wished he would be able to owl Sirius whether to complain or just ask him anything at all. After threatening them with owling Sirius, he would crawl under the covers and cry himself into a fitful sleep. Harry did receive owls, of course, asking how he was from his two closest friends Ronald Weasely and Hermione Granger. He also got owls from his friend, the Keeper of the Keys and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts, Hagrid. When the first few arrived, Harry opened them, read them, and then chucked them. They were all the same, asking if he was alright, did he need anything, and telling him how things were going at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Harry laughed when he saw they were asking how he was. Sure they weren't aware of the prophecy, but still the only family he ever knew and cared about had died leaving him alone. What did they want him to say and do? How did they think he was going to feel, cheerful? They could get and do nothing for him, heck they couldn't even understand what he was going through. So here he was, the great Harry Potter sitting alone, in the dark, with red tear stained eyes, staring at a tiny crack in the wall. Oh how the mighty have fallen, he thought.

Harry lay in his bed tossing and turning with visions of a horrible fate flashing in his dreaming mind. He saw Voldemort killing his friends, one by one, as they tried to protect him from danger. Each one vanishing in a flash of eerie green light with haunting laughter being heard in the background. Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Dumbledore, even Snape all gone, leaving him alone. His last vision before waking was of his parents being killed as well by the blinding green light. Voldemort chanting in the background, "I will make you lose all you love" over and over again.

Harry woke with a start from a large wave of pain from his scar. He wiped his hair out of his eyes to discover it soaked in his sweat. He was covered in it and shaking as if cold. He slowly moved his hand to his scar, which ever since he had been 'home' had been constantly stinging. Every time he would wake up from horrible pain in his scar not letting him see if there was more to his dreams. Was he finished off as well in the dream, he often wondered to himself, feeling small and weak, like the first time he walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Harry sighed and put his glasses on. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't allow anyone he cared about to get hurt by trying to protect him. It was supposedly his job to finish Voldemort off, and he wasn't going to risk anyone else's life in the process. After tonight's dream he would not be haunted by visions of his friends dying before him or of him failing to defeat the powerful Dark Lord. He made the decision that he would go away so as that no one would get hurt because of him. He didn't want to be the great hero everyone thought he was supposed to be, he just wanted to be a normal teen, worrying about girls and playing all the quidditch his heart desired. So he would run away, away from the stress, away from his friends who were in danger because of him, and most of all away from Voldemort.

Harry wasn't sure where to head to, he had never been farther than England himself. He also had no idea how he was to get anywhere. He couldn't very well take his time traveling to where ever he was going to end up, since he was being monitored by the order. He would have to take the night bus to Gringotts, exchange his money for muggle money, and then get out of there as fast as he could. If they realized he was gone they would surely track him down, and if he was still close by then, they would get him in no time flat. He doubted the Dursleys would report him missing. They would most likely be celebrating if anything, especially after his threats the past few weeks. No, he would have to find another way to get away from them all.

Harry went to collect his things. He packed everything he wished to take with him in his trunk and attached Hedwig's cage to the trunk. Hedwig could tell that her master wasn't in a good mood so she stayed silent, watched him move about the room as stealthily as he could. When Harry had collected everything, he slowly made his way down the stairs. Over the years he had become stronger from the Quidditch, so was he able to more easily get the trunk down the stairs without making too much noise, so as to not alert the Durselys. Once he was safely down the stairs Harry walked to the front door and opened it. He walked onto the front step and took one last long look back, then turned around sharply and shut the door with a small click. He walked to the curb and held out his wand just like in his 3rd year, but hopefully this time without being almost run over. He waited a few seconds and nothing happened, and Harry didn't know what he was to do if he couldn't get the Knight Bus. Just as he was about to lower his wand there was a loud boom followed by blinding lights. Harry quickly stepped further away from the street and watched as the bus stopped directly in front of him. The doors slowly opened to reveal Stan the man who worked on the Knight bus. Harry slowly walked out of the shadows and said in a slightly shaky voice, "I need to get to Diagon Alley, as quickly as you can please."

* * *

I want to continue writing this so please tell me what you think...This story is most likely going to be a Draco/Harry romance just to warn you all ahead of time. I also like Harry/Hermione, but as far as this story I don't think that is the right direction R&R please!!

Yours Truly, MoonTenshi23


	2. Fun Times To Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that have been mentioned in J.K Rowling's books. I also don't own any of the places mentioned in the books. Any other details are products of my imagination. (I do wish I owned some of the characters though...sees Harry and drools)

Stan stared for a moment in shock. 'It is Neville, I mean Harry Potter again', he thought. "Hello there, Mr. Potter, long time no see. May I ask what is the hurry at this time of night to go to Diagon Alley?"

Harry said nervously and quietly with a small polite smile," I'm meeting someone there early in the morning tomorrow and I'd rather leave late then get up early tomorrow morning. I'm not much of a morning person."

Stan nodded his head in understanding,"Yeah I know what you mean, not much of a morning person myself, but duty calls. So welcome aboard the Knight Bus, Mr. Harry Potter, hope you enjoy your stay". Harry handed him some money and mumbled a small thanks. Then walked up into the bus with Stan coming up the rear dragging Harry's belongings with him. Harry looked around and decided to pick a seat further in the back than last time, since it was less crowded at this time of night. He didn't want to be gawked at the whole ride and have Stan asking questions. He wasn't in the mood. He was nervous enough without having someone talking to him while he was trying to run away. Although Harry didn't have such luck as Stan, as soon as he saw that Harry was in the back, went to go join him.

"Why you all the way in the back, Mr. Potter? I don't want you to get lonely so I guess I'll keep you company until we get there. So can I see your scar?" Stan asked not caring that it was a rude thing to say to someone. Harry was used to this part of the questioning so just pushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes to show his scar for the second time that evening. Although, this time he thought, was actually a much more pleasant circumstance. Harry looked down and tried to hold down his anger as Stan just kept staring at it with his mouth hanging open. Stan's hand was going up to what appeared to be getting ready to poke his scar when Harry snapped. "Do you mind? I don't feel in the mood to be treated like an animal in the zoo, so please leave me the bloody hell alone!" he yelled eyes flaming with anger. Stan squeaked and quickly got up, heading toward the front. Harry could hear him mumbling something about famous people being so rude and something about waking up on the wrong side of the bed that morning.

Harry took deep calming breaths to stop himself from doing anything stupid. He let out a large sigh and closed his eyes. He had yet to decide where exactly to go after Diagon Alley. He needed to decide soon, because he knew he wouldn't have much time. 'Well....it will need to be somewhere, where I can't be recognized too easily, and is far enough away where I won't run into anyone who knows me.' Harry thought. 'Hmm...lets see, France...maybe,...Germany naww,....Ireland nope,....ohhh, what about Spain? Sure it would be a different language, but what the hell. He had always wanted to go there...and he should be able to hide out there....Now all he needed was a way to get there..' Harry let out yet another sigh, he would just have to think about that part later. He decided to try and rest a bit, since he would probably not have a chance to truly rest for quite some time.

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by Stan. He seemed still offended so just told him they were there and let him off, then threw his stuff after him. Harry looked around still disoriented from his little nap. He was outside the Leaky Cauldron. Harry knew he could easily be recognized there so he decided it was time to use his fathers "special" cloak yet again. Harry quickly searched in his bag for his cloak. He had left a lot of his things back at the Dursleys, since it would be kind of hard to travel with a large trolley following you everywhere. He saw his cloak and quickly pulled it out and covered himself in its silky fabric. Harry looked down making sure there wasn't a pair of feet without a body showing. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to the leaky cauldron, his heart pounding nervously. He took a look around and was relieved to see that the place was deserted. Its only occupants the keeper Tom and a couple of drunks at the bar. Harry slowly crept around to the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley. He was relieved nothing had gone wrong yet, but didn't let his guard down, since there was still a lot more he had to do. He searched his pocket for his wand and pulled it out. He took a glance behind him making sure no one was there to see a hand with a wand hitting the bricks by itself.

Harry counted the familiar brick that was three up and two across and watched as the brick wall moved apart to allow him to pass. He entered into Diagon Alley surprised that even at this time at night the streets still had people wondering around. 'At least it wasn't as crowded as normal' Harry thought in relief as he knew it would be hard to walk around in the invisibility cloak in a large crowd, without walking into someone. Harry slowly treaded down the alley heading for the large white building, that contained all sorts of interesting things. From goblins to Dragons, or at least so he had heard from Hagrid. As he approached the building he figured it would be a good idea to take of the cloak at this point. He would need to be seen to get to his vault. This was kind of the hard part, but he just hoped the goblins wouldn't ask any questions. Harry went into the little alley on the side of gringotts and removed his cloak, carefully placing it back into his bag. Harry journeyed up the steps into the hall leading to the main goblins desk, twirling his key nervously in his fingers. The goblin at the desk did not look up as Harry arrived, only showed that he was aware of his presence when he nodded after Harry cleared his throat. "Er....I would like to take some money out of my vault please. Here is the key." Harry quickly thrust his key into the air in front of the goblin. The goblin finally rose his head and stared at the boy, then at the key, back and forth, back and forth between the two.

"Yess....right this way Mr. Potter," the goblin mumbled and jumped of his chair, heading to the carts. Harry quickly followed him into the cart, falling back in surprise as the cart all of a sudden started to its destination, at an extremely hurried speed. As Harry straightened himself the cart came to an abrupt stop causing him to fall over yet again, this time by the force. His glasses were jumbled across his face in an interesting position, so he fixed them so that they were actually able to do their job. The goblin announced they were there and got out with his lantern being held out before him. Harry slowly stepped out and headed toward the door, which held his small fortune that had been left by his parents. He placed the key within the lock and turned it slowly, only stopping when a loud click could be heard. He opened the door and entered the small room containing piles of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. He took out a small bag and grabbed a bunch of each. He made sure to take enough that could last him for quite sometime. He new however having a bunch of wizard gold wasn't going to do him much in the muggle world. He would need to get it exchanged, so he turned to the goblin standing just out the door patiently.

'Would you be able to change this into muggle money for me please sir?" Harry asked. The goblin nodded and walked up to Harry and waved his hand over the bag of money, whispering words that Harry couldn't make out. He then walked away and back into the cart. Harry curious as to what he did, took a peak inside the bag, discovering British pounds replacing the wizard money. Hearing the goblin tapping his foot impatiently, he rushed into the cart quickly sitting down and holding on this time. They raced back to the main hall and Harry found himself outside the building within a few seconds.

He blinked a few times trying to clear his mind for a moment after that interesting experience. He wasn't sure where to head now. He doubt he could walk all the way there. He didn't think taking the Knight Bus was going to be a good idea anymore either. He knew he had to travel fast like lighting. 'Hey speaking of lighting' he thought, 'The Firebolt.....I could use it to get there...I would just have to wear the invisibility cloak and be very careful....This will be over before it starts if they see a mysterious broom with a boy on it flying over their houses though....I could use the train, but it will just take too long. Its the fastest broom out there for a reason. I guess I have somewhat of a plan now...Lets just hope lucks on my side......'

Anyways thanks those who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate it. I do not however like getting flamed, so do please keep it to yourself. Please continue to R&R. I'm trying to write this as fast as I can, but I recently had surgery so It's hard to be typing for too long. I also am trying to write longer chapters, but remember this is my first fanfic so I am sort of new at this. I'm also trying to write a Sailor Moon One-shot. It should be finished soon though so keep an eye out for it. I also want to give a shout out to my Best Friends Sammi-chan and Gill-chan.


	3. The Journey to Freedom

**Disclamer:: Still don't own.....Gahhh don't remind me....Darn you J.K.....not that I don't love you considering that you are my favorite auther, but still damn it!**

* * *

Harry headed out of Diagon Alley, walking to the less deserted area. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins egging him on. As the area became less populated, and more open, he took his broom out of its case, which he had slung on his back next to his bag. He also once again took out his invisibility cloak out and mounted his broom curling the cloak around him so that he couldn't be seen. He was about to leave with out any hesitation when flashes of his friends passed through his mind. He saw Ron stuffing his mouth with Bertte Botts Beans, Hermione with her nose in Hogwarts A History, Hagrid waving to him as he got off the train at Hogwarts. Heck, he even saw Snape's sneer and Draco's annoying smirk (Don't worry readers, this will change. I personally love the idea of Draco's smirk.... melts thinking about it) As quickly as the flashes came they disappeared. Harry knew he was going to miss his friends and Hogwarts, but for one he was going to do something for himself. With that said he pushed of the ground and started rising in the air. He took one last look at Diagon Alley and his past and shot off, at the Firebolt's amazing speed.

The familiar free feeling filled him as he flew through the air. For a while he got lost in that feeling of finally being free and only snapped out of it when he looked at his watch to discover that he had been flying for quite a few hours already. Relief filled him, since he knew with the Firebolt's speed he was most likely a very nice distance away from Diagon Alley already. He realized then that he didn't know exactly where he had flown to. Sure he had went in the general direction of Spain, but he could have been drifting off his course. He decided to land in the town he saw he was flying over. He started down and landed just on the side of what he guessed was a small convenience store. He took of his cloak and used it to cover the broom which he returned to his back. He decided now may be a good time to take out a map he had snatched from the Dursleys a few years earlier. He yanked it out of his pocket and headed into the entrance of the place.

Harry was greeted with the site of an average convenience store. Nothing seemed abnormal about it, which was exactly what Harry was looking for. He slowly walked to the cashiers desk taking time to look around. The man at the desk smiled at him and asked, "Comment est-ce que je puis vous aider?" Harry blinked a few times trying to figure out what in the world he had said. The man sensing his confusion smiled again and ask his question yet again, "How may I help you? You are new to the area no?" The man asked in a accent. Harry nodded, "Just flew her recently actually "....'In a different way than you think I'm sure' Harry thought with a little mental smirk. "I was hoping to actually ask you for some directions. I'm not exactly sure where I am. I sort of lost my way after leaving the airport. Can you show me on this map exactly where I am?" Harry asked trying not to seem like there was anything to be hiding. The man nodded his head vigorously and grabbed the map looking it over. His face lit up in triumph as Harry guessed he found it. He placed the map down and eagerly pointed with his finger to a little dot on the map. Harry bended over to get a better view and saw the man pointing to a point not to far away from the center of France. 'So that's where I am.....No wonder I couldn't understand a word he was saying....Shouldn't be much longer now....With the progress I'm making I should be there in no time....Looks like I'm home free.....Better not get too cocky about it though......There is still a way to go until I reach my target.' Harry finished his mental debate to be faced with the puzzled man. Harry chuckled trying to lighten the fact that he had just spent who knows how long staring into space in total silence. The man seemed to get over the last few awkward moments fast and gave yet another smile.

Harry decided that he had gotten what he wanted and should start heading out. He thanked the man for his help and headed out the door. Harry looked at the map fisted in his hand and took a moment to study it. He needed to head south-west it appeared in order to cross over to Spain. He came to the conclusion he would fly until he got to his breaking point, hoping that would at least be past the Spain/France Border. Harry mounted his broom and once again covered himself in his cloak. It didn't bring him as much as a reassuring feeling as it used to however. He used to see his dad as the perfect role model, but that didn't fit him in Harry's eyes after what he had seen in Snape's mind the previous year.

Harry's eyes hardened and he pushed off with a sudden burst of determination that seemingly came from no where. He was quickly soaring through the sky like a speeding bullet. Harry let out a loud snort when he thought about how he had just compared himself to something that was normally associated with Superman. He let out a another rather loud snort, just thinking about a man saving peoples lives in blue and red tights, which he thought was as stupid as going around in your knickers. _(The author would also like to voice that she thinks it is hilarious that he walks around in tights all the time, considering it is under his suite he wears as Clark Kent as well. I have nothing against the man of steel though and/or any other tight wearing super heroes. I have been a Superman, Batman fan in the past myself. O.K. back to the story...enjoy )_

He continued to fly as the sun got lower and lower into the sky. He kept himself occupied by picturing Snape being eaten by Fluffy, whacked around by the Whomping Willow, being pushed down the stairs by Peeves as a practical joke, and you can pretty much figure out the general theme of his thoughts from there. Harry soon found himself flying in what he would have considered total darkness had there not been stars and the Moon in the sky. He decided to land since he was pretty sure he was well into Spain by now. He landed yet again next to a place in an alley. This time next to what he figured was a luxurious hotel of some sort. It towered high over him and it just radiated a aura of wealth. He had this feeling he was not just in Spain, but a special part considering his surroundings. He confirmed his suspicion when he got a good look at the sign on the building, it read "Madrid Royal Hotel". Harry decided this was exactly what he needed. A nice city, far away, and yet a place he could relax and be a normal young man, just wanting to have fun. He put all his things away and entered the building, loving the feeling of the cool air conditioning after flying in the heat for so long.

The manager stared at the boy who had just walked into his hotel. He could tell it was another tourist and couldn't wait to tell one of his stories about the wonderful city of Madrid. He just loved telling the history of the city and all the different things to do, and how it got its name, and...... well lets just say he enjoyed sharing his knowledge. As the young man finally reached the desk he greeted him, "Hola Senor, How may I help you tonight?" Harry in a generally good mood smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. "I would like to rent out one of your condominiums please. I'm not sure for how long, but I have enough money to pay for it." The man looked the boy over and decided why not let the boy have it if he could pay. Who new really about those young kids today, but if he could pay then it didn't make any of the difference to him if he had run away from home, or really was just visiting. _(Doesn't realize how close to the truth he really is now does he )_ "Sure Senor I'll just need your first months payment, which is 1,000 dollars, and I shall show you to your new casa." Harry took out his bag and took reached in taking out a big wad of money. O.K. he had to admit this sort of made him look suspicious, like he had robbed a bank or something, but he didn't exactly have a credit card.

The man's eyes widened as he watched the man search threw the money. Harry pulled out the correct amount and handed it to the manager. The man quickly counted it and nodded and murmured a "Gracias!" under his breath. The man dashed off in what Harry could only assume was the way to his new abode. As Harry quickly rushed off to follow the man Harry could have sworn he had seen the familiar platinum blonde hair of a certain Slytherin. Harry inwardly shook himself, then laughed at the thought of Malfoy some how being exactly where he was at the same time. What were the chances of his most hated enemy being in Spain exactly where he had run away too? Harry laughed again and continued to follow the man to what Harry figured would be his first real step to his freedom. Yet what Harry didn't know was that he hadn't imagined the Slytherin boy, and a chain of events were going to take place that would change his life and relationship with the blonde forever.

* * *

**Thanks all those that reviewed my other chapters. It was very appreciated. I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter we are going to have the first Harry/Draco interaction. I know this one there wasn't much really going on this chapter, but I like being descriptive and I just thought that you should know his adventure in getting there and feelings. Read and Review Please....I don't know how soon I'm going to be able to update. I start school on September 8th and I'm not sure what they are going to make us do. I'll try my best though. Oh and I added my new Sailor Moon fanfic so check it out!!! Later Readers**


	4. Swimming and The Meeting

**Disclaimer::** I do not own any of J.K Rowling's characters no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

**Here is a little mindless dialog before we start the story. Saw other authors do it so I figured why not?**

**Me: Hey Harry what ya doing?**

**Harry: Errrr nothing Michelle nothing at all...he he he (laughing nervously)**

**Me: For some reason I can't get myself to believe you. I wonder why? (cough) sarcasim (cough)**

**Harry: Come on you know you can trust me. How can anyone not trust this innocent little face? (shinny green innocent puppy eyes)**

**Me: Awww don't give me that Harry James Potter it just makes me want to huggle you so much....**

**Harry: Huggle away.... (opens arms wide)**

**Me: O.K. but your not of the hook mister (huggles her Harry)**

**Harry: Can't breeze little less huggling (starts coughing)**

**Me: Fine be that way hmp (crosses arms)**

**Harry: (Takes deep breaths trying to re-inflate his lungs)**

**Me: Mr. Potter care to explain this to me? (opens her arms to reveal a scroll)**

**Harry: Whah? How? Huh? (really confused look on face)**

**Me: You really need to hold on to your stuff better. What did I tell you about taking Hermione's HW hmm? (taps foot impatiently)**

**Harry: Umm, not to? (shrugs)**

**Me: Very good Harry, now I'll just be sending this back to Hermione. (cast a spell that returns it to its owner)**

**Harry: Damn (frowns)**

**Me: Don't worry Harry I'm sure you'll still have time to do it the old fashioned way before it is due. (gives a big smirk)**

**Harry: Sigh (sweat drops)**

* * *

The man led Harry up a floor and finally pulled out a key and opened the door they now were in front of. Turning on the lights, the man made a welcome motion and moved out of the way, allowing Harry to pass. Harry quickly let his eyes roam his new abode. It had a small little living room, with two love seats, a table, and a TV system. It was smaller than the Dursley's living room, but unlike that one, this one felt like he could truly call it home. The next room was a cozy kitchen and small dinning room. Just sparing a moment to observe it, he quickly headed into his new bedroom. His eyes lit up. It was bigger then the other rooms, and beautiful. Not in the traditional way, for it wasn't exactly finely furnished and decorated, but it gave him a great sense of happiness. It had a comforting feeling he had never felt from another place he had stayed, other than perhaps Hogwarts in his earlier years. Harry, forgetting the man was still there, pounced on to the bed, bouncing once off of its surface. He pushed his face into the covers letting the feeling of the fabric wash over him. He was brought out of his little moment by a tiny coughing noise coming from the door of the bedroom. Seeing the man looking at him and trying to contain his laughter, Harry gave a sheepish grin and a small chuckle. He pushed himself off of the bed and placed a coin into the man's hand, shaking it furiously. He let a happy "Gracias" escape his now upturned lips. The man seeing his job was done gave a nod and removed himself from the apartment. Harry let himself fall back onto the bed letting out a much needed sigh of contentment.

The next thing he knew he found himself waking up from a restful sleep. He supposed he had been more tired than he had thought. He was in a grand mood now, for he had not had another one of his troubling dreams. Harry glancing at the clock and seeing the day was still young jumped up and headed to his suite case. Searching around he found what he was looking for, swim trunks. He hadn't gone swimming in such a long time. The only reason he had ever been swimming was that when he was younger, there had been a two for one swimming lesson at a local camp. The Dursleys probably would have preferred if he had drowned, but unlike Dudley, Harry was a natural swimmer. He enjoyed swimming he supposed almost as much as flying on a broom. Quickly adorning his trunks he headed down to the pool.

It took a bit for him to find it since the signs were all in Spanish, but he had finally arrived at the pool side. He let a small smile grace his lips as he saw all the people enjoying themselves, and all the little children playing in the kiddy pool with their mothers. This brought him happiness as well as sadness, but he shook it off before it could permanently ruin his mood. He hurried to the steps leading into the pool and placed his toe gently into the pool, testing the water. Ok, so this wasn't exactly the manly way to enter the pool, but it was better then freezing his arse of by jumping into unknown water. He slowly went in step by step and was about to try and dunk his head in when a large tidal wave splashed him, soaking him entirely. He could hear chuckling a little in the distance and tried to get his wet, clingy bangs away from his eyes to see who had caused it. Finally getting the black locks out of the way he saw the back of a man climbing up the pool railing stairs. Harry watched mesmerized, forgetting his anger, as the muscles of the man's back rippled as he pulled himself out of the water. He also transfixed his gaze on the man's arse, the wet trunks showing how fit it was. Unfortunately the sun was in that direction so when the man turned, all Harry could see was long shiny golden locks. Harry felt a blush rise on his cheeks as he realized he had blatantly been admiring another man. He had always felt an awkward attraction to men ever since he had hit puberty. He had dismissed it at first as just curiosity and being overly hormonal. That changed though when Cho had finally kissed him. He had felt an attraction to girls from time to time and she was one girl who he was drawn to. When she kissed him however, he had felt nothing at all, and at first he had thought it was because of the circumstances. After really analyzing it, he realized that it all was making sense now. He wasn't interesting in any girls in school because he wasn't interested in girls at all. He dived under the water decided he definitely needed to cool off and relax. He swam over to the lap lane and went over to the wall. He got himself in a good position and then shot of like a bullet speeding through the water. His arms gracefully flew at his sides propelling him through the water. His mind now was only focused on the feeling of him slicing through the water with his body, and focusing on his strokes.

Over at the side of the pool, reclining on a chair, a young man with gold, platinum locks watched Harry in the water. The silvery, grey eyes followed him through the water admiring the lean, muscular form. He wished he could see the man's face, but at the moment he was happy with just watching the delectable body strain and flex in the water. He hadn't really seen any good specimens since he had arrived here, but it looked like that was about to change. Of course he wasn't here to just scope out someone to shag, but it wouldn't hurt to have that as a little bonus present for himself. No he was here for a more serious reason, to escape. He wanted to escape Hogwarts, his life, and most of his father. The bastard was planning on handing him over to the Dark Lord to serve him. Lord only knows what would have happened if that sick man had gotten his hands on him. He couldn't believe his father was willing to take away his freedom, when the man knew he didn't want to follow that path. He wasn't exactly a Gryffindor rooting for the light side, but he would never be as dark as his father. He didn't wish to set his future in stone, branding him forever as Death Eater. On top of that Malfoys served no one, they were to be served and respected. 'Yes' Draco told himself, deciding that was enough of thinking about the past for quite a while.

Draco reset his sights on the man he had seen earlier, who was now heading toward the exit from the pool closest to him. He watched in admiration and fascination as the man stepped out of the water revealing a sculpted torso. Not overly so, but just right to cause Draco's mouth to water. He couldn't help, but focus on the outline of his abs and the thin line of hair that led down to the waist band of his trunks, disappearing beneath. Shaking himself out of his stupor he focused his gaze now on the man's face, which was covered in shaggy black hair. Draco thought it looked familiar, but shrugged it off and trying to decide on how he was going to get the man's attention. He really wanted to see the man's face, only imagining how handsome it must be if it was anything like his body. He suddenly got an idea and let a catcall escape his lips, now he just had to wait for the man to respond.

Harry hearing the noise blushed madly, knowing that it was too deep to be a women's. Did he have a sign of his sexual preference on his back or something? Harry decided that he deserved a little fun, and there was no press here to criticize him. Instead of running away in embarrassment, he slowly moved his bangs away from his eyes. He took a little peak from his little bang veil and saw who, he was almost positive was the man from before. He quickly moved his bangs and smiled at the man. What was once a smirk on the man's luscious pink lips quickly became what looked like a silent scream. Harry watched in shock as the man removed his sunglasses to reveal a disturbed looking Malfoy.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and to my friends who support my writing and give me the confidence to do what I love. I would like to say how sorry I am that I haven't updated sooner. If I could have I would have. After starting school I was swamped with work and my computer had to have all its info erased so I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I write things so they sometimes move slowly, but I don't like to rush things. By the way thanks Nora for the complements and this chapter is dedicated to you! Ok everyone please R&R...I'm going to try and get the next chapter out as fast as possible.**


	5. Breaking of the Spirit

**Disclaimer:: Don't own any of it....blah blah blah....belongs to J.K. Rowling...blah blah blah .....Harry is hot....he he he!**

* * *

    Both Harry and Draco were frozen in place as they stared each other down. Millions of questions flew through their minds, such as 'What the hell is he doing here?' and 'Bloody Hell, was I checking the git out?' Both felt a sense of disgust fill them at their previous actions. Draco was the first to speak and hid his horror, replacing it with an arrogant smirk, "Well if it isn't Potty Head, what are you doing here such a long way from home? I thought you were on Dumbledore's small leash? I'm surprised he even let you leave that stupid muggle family of yours house."

    Harry was suddenly filled with great rage as he always was when ever Malfoy opened his mouth to speak. Not because of the comment about his family, for he hated them more than life itself. No, anger filled him because he was forcefully reminded why he ran away from his life, and everything he ever knew. "For your knowledge that old fool doesn't even know I'm here! He doesn't pull the strings anymore; he will never own me, I do, so get that straight ferret. Oh, and on a side note, I don't agree with you about my muggle family, their not stupid, their complete and total dumb arses. I was more than happy to escape from that hell hole!" he yelled not bothering to think before speaking. Only after the adrenaline had started to fade did what he had said hit him. He glanced at Malfoy's face to see both a surprised and arrogant emotion fighting for master rein over his features. Eventually it appeared he had decided on arrogant, for a familiar smirk had appeared on his face.

    "Finally realized what I had always known Potter, that the '**Great**' Dumbledore is nothing more than an old crackpot. Sounds to me like he did quite a fine job on you to get you so riled up. What he do, tell you that you weren't totally perfect Potter? Couldn't stand hearing it from your mentor? Your so weak Potter, how you ever could have survived the Dark Lord's wrath is beyond me. He should have been able to kill you easily if you're that pathetic. Of course I always knew the truth, but it is nice that you seem to have finally realized it" Draco said silkily, resisting the urge to laugh at the look on Potter's face, a trait he had gained by hanging around his Godfather, the Potion's Master for so long.

    Harry was beside himself with rage, his very blood boiling just beneath the surface. He tried to calm himself down, but as soon as he looked at Malfoy's face to see that damn smirk, he lost all of his control. Harry let everything he had been holding in spill out, "YOU SON OF A BITCH...OR I GUESS **DEATHEATER** IS MORE FITTING! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH VOLDEMORT AND DUMBLEDORE'S STUPID FUCKING WAR! I REGRET THAT HE DIDN'T KILL ME WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE A FUCKEN SO CALLED HERO!"

    Draco stared awe stuck at Harry whose face was red and was breathing harshly. He didn't have the slightest idea of what the bloody hell had just happened. Potter had never reacted like that to anything he had said, not even the remarks about his parents. He couldn't help but wonder if the boy had finally snapped? The thing that really drew his attention was the stream of tears that were gliding silently down his cheeks. After all these years he had never seen Harry cry and it actually gave him a sense of guilt, which greatly surprised him. He wasn't sure whether it was because he hadn't realized he was capable of that feeling, or because it was directed at Potter of all people. Either way the feeling assaulted and consumed him. He was normally never wordless, but seeing a normally strong man reduced to tears, made him loose all ability to speak. He watched as Harry glanced around seeing that everyone's attention was now focused on him, trying to find out why the man had been screaming like a loony. He then saw him slowly turn to face him, and what he saw scared the shit out of him. The normal bright green eyes, where black with pain and suffering, causing a strong pain to hit Draco in his heart. Once again he was amazed that seeing another in such suffering could affect him so, but he set that aside and focused his mind on more important matters.

    Harry, barely able to stand from the pain his very soul was feeling, watched as the different emotions rushed across Draco's features. He lost what ever little tiny bit of sanity he had as he saw the familiar emotion of pity come to rest in his enemy's eyes, even if it only was for a short moment. He locked eyes briefly with Draco before running away as fast as his legs could carry him, away from Draco, away from the very world itself. He could hear fast footsteps moving behind him, he didn't bother to glance back just knowing it would most likely be the blond boy. Harry focused on loosing him and finally succeeded when he pretended to take the elevator only to slip into the stairs as Draco rushed into the elevator just as the doors shut. Harry took this time to take a deep breath and then continued to run, where he wasn't sure, but he just followed along to where ever his feet where taking him. He quickly came to realize that, that place was his apartment, as he saw the familiar numbers of his _home _appears in his view.

    Hurrying, with shaky hands he got out his key, which he had kept in a little pouch around his neck, and thrust it into the lock in the door. He turned it and pushed the door open, rushing inside. He quickly headed into the bathroom and he took in a trembling breath as he saw his reflection in the mirror. Gone was the man he had seen less than a few hours ago, replacing that person was someone who looked like he had just been tortured. Harry barely recognized himself as he saw his eyes staring back at him with an empty haunting look. Coming to a decision, not willing to continue living like this, he started rummaging through his little health case he had in the bathroom. While searching, his eyes once again filled with tears threatening to spill. Finally finding what he had been searching for, he raised the shaving razor to the light, shutting his eyes momentarily as a glare from the lights reflected off of it.

    He proceeded to examine the razor, caressing it with his eyes and fingers. He let out a small moan of pleasure as he accidentally cut his finger on its sharp blade. He watched entranced as it slithered down his finger falling and splashing into the sink. Harry quickly pushed up his sleeve and stared at the large vein he could see through his skin. He hoped that a couple of swipes would finish of the job, and he wouldn't have to be in anymore agony after this. He tightened his grip on the razor until his knuckles started to turn white, and then slowly started to lower the razor to his arm. He did not watch it approaching; no he was focusing on the images of the only people he truly cared about anymore as they flash through his mind. He saw memories of Hermione, Ron, and himself laughing and other memories of their times together. He would miss them, but he had already made up his mind. As he felt the razor start to graze his skin he apologized to the two of them and wished them happy lives.

    The next thing he knew he saw blood flowing freely from his arm. Harry watched as it gushed from his wound. Feeling it wasn't enough he slashed again and again. A smile found its way to his lips as he started to get dizzy and a floating feeling overcame him. His thoughts slowly started to diminish with the loss of blood, but only one single thing remained, 'soon' , 'soon he would be free from the pain' He collapsed to the ground when he found he could no longer stand and shut his eyes waiting for the inevitable to occur. He quickly lost consciousness after that, the blood continued to pool around him forming a puddle of ruby red on the bathroom tiles.

* * *

**Hey all!!!!!!!!!! I know that this chapter is sort of different then the rest, but Harry wasn't going to just change and become all happy just because he was away from Hogwarts. This is how I see it and if you don't like it I'm sorry. This story will become dark from time to time. If you read the 5th book then you know that Harry is really struggling and that he could possible try and commit suicide in the future book. Plz read and review**


	6. The ReAwakening and The Beginning of the...

**Disclaimer :: I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters or places….even if I really wish I owned Snape…drools at the thought of the greasy man of her ****dreams**

* * *

'Urggggg…..Am I dead?......If I'm dead then why do I feel like crap? Isn't heaven supposed to be all pearly gates and happiness? Oh God…don't tell me I'm in hell, was my life not bad enough?' Harry let out a groan, and was surprised at the horse sound of his voice. He tried to use his senses to get a sense of his surroundings. From what he could tell he was laying on something soft, and it didn't feel like he was surrounded by hellish fire. A slight blush graced his cheeks when he realized that he was not wearing clothing, and what ever was on top of him was against his bare skin. Afraid to open his eyes, he tried a different tactic.

"Hello? Is there anyone out there? Is this Heaven or Hell?" Harry was answered with a chuckle. Harry tried hard to pinpoint where the sound had come from, and came to the conclusion that there were now footsteps coming in his direction.

A familiar voice met his ears as the footsteps came to a stop very close to his being, "Sorry to disappoint you Potter, but you aren't quite that lucky. You didn't succeed with your little stunt. You still are located on our own little hell, we like to call Earth." Draco watched in amusement as Harry's eyes snapped open and then rapidly shut closed in response to the light flooding the room.

'This should be interesting' was one of the most prominent thoughts floating around his mind. He, after loosing sight of Potter, did the only thing he could think of to still be able to find him. It wasn't quite as fancy as a powerful spell, but it still got the job done. He had went to the front ask and asked for the apartment number of one Harry Potter. He had quickly said (without flinching mind you) he was a close friend of Harry's and rushed to the room number he had been given. Just imagine his surprise when he had found the door open and blood seeping from under the bathroom door. He had almost had a heart attack in surprise when he had discovered a nearly dead Potter lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. Normally he would have reveled in such a site, but he was a curious dragon and wouldn't let him die until he knew why the "All Mighty Potter" had finally lost it. So he had used his wand to cast a bunch of healing spells on the boy, being good at such spells having had many years practice using such spells on himself. He also used magic to clean Harry up, refusing to touch him so that his bloody filth would soul his beautifully pale hands. That is how he found himself in his current situation, waiting for Potter to wake up from his little nap. Of course he wasn't sure exactly what to do now that Harry was awake, but he could improvise as things progressed.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. On top of realizing he had failed in his attempt to end his life, he now had to deal with an overly smug Malfoy, who had most likely been the one to discover him by the looks of the situation he found himself in. Knowing that ignoring it all wouldn't make it go away, he slowly attempted to open his eyes again. Once again the light blinded him, but he kept his eyes open and waited for his eyes to adjust. He was met by a slightly ruffled Malfoy, or what he figured was a ruffled Malfoy considering he normally had every hair in perfect order on his head. This Malfoy he was greeted by looked a little out of it, and his hair was slightly mussed, falling into his eyes. Harry wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he said the thing that had been on his mind since he had first awoken, "Why the hell am I alive?"

Draco was a little shocked that he had asked that first, not where he was or something of that sort. Yet figuring what he had tried to do when Draco had found him, he probably shouldn't have been all that surprised. "You are _unfortunately_ alive, because I came upon you before you lost all your blood. I was nice enough, or I suppose mean enough to save you," Draco chuckled dryly. "Don't think I was trying to be noble; I still hate you with all my being. No, I had an ulterior motive, like all Slytherins often do; I wanted to see what finally made you lose your so called sanity. Tell me Potter what made you crack? Surely it couldn't have been my taunting, never seemed to get such a reaction from you before. Not even when I insulted that Mudblood of a friend of yours and the poor Weasel. I'm very curious Potter, perhaps tell me and I'll help you finish your little job with out any more interferences. What do you say hmm..Potter?"

Harry looked at Draco as if he was the crazy one here. 'Could he be expected to _trust_ Malfoy with his secrets, would Malfoy eagerly report his doings to Dumbledore? Not that he really had many other choices, since either way he was most likely screwed. Plus even if it was Malfoy, he felt like he was going to burst and if Malfoy wanted to know what was wrong with him, boy would Harry tell him. Taking a deep breath Harry proceeded to spill out his inner heart. "Fine I'll tell you, you evil little ferret. With in the past year I have discovered my father was an arse-hole, my godfather, who was my only family, who is now dead murdered by his cousin (a death eater), only saw me as a shadow of my father, Dumbledore has been keeping secrets from me ever since I started Hogwarts, and I either have to kill someone or be murdered. I as you can see I decided to take care of the trouble for old Voldemort and end my own life seeing there isn't much to look forward to now is there? I am not the fucking perfect hero everyone wants, and I don't care anymore what happens to them all, I will not have my destiny controlled!" Harry finished his speech in a painful whisper, so different from the raging scream he had started in.

Draco stood stock still, as if frozen solid. A whirlwind of thoughts threatened to cause his head to explode off of his shoulders. 'I never knew' was the main thought in his befuddled brain. Other thoughts like 'No wonder he tried to kill himself' and 'Always knew Dumbledore was a wanker' crossed his mind. He was more scared of the thoughts that followed these, 'I actually am feeling sympathy toward him, what the hell is wrong with me' and 'We aren't as different as I thought'. Draco had to admit to himself that Harry was brave after all. Draco also felt another feeling he had never really felt before, respect. Throughout his hard life, full of beatings and depending on himself, he had never found anyone he could really respect. The only person Draco had felt something like this for was, the Potions Master, his godfather. The fact that he could feel it toward a Gryffindor, Harry especially scared him.

Before Draco could stop himself or realize what he was doing, he had pulled a sobbing Harry into his lap. Draco put his arms around Harry and patted his back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He felt Harry stiffen in his hold and then slowly relax and place his head in Draco's chest to cry. Draco felt a feeling of triumph wash over him, but he pushed it away in confusion, why should he feel happy that Harry had been ok with his arms around him? Draco continued to pat Harry and placed his head on the shaking head beneath him. Draco was surprised by the silky texture he felt tickling his chin. Trying to move a little closer, his nose caught a new scent, one that caused his heart to flutter. It was a scent that spoke of danger, and courage, an inner strength, as well as a hidden darkness. It was pure Harry, and Draco had never smelled anything quite as wonderful. Surprised by that thought he started to push Harry away. However he stopped himself when he heard a small whimper coming from his lap. Giving into the deathlike grip on his being, he let Harry get back into the previous position. Draco sat there trying to imagine himself somewhere else, because every time he got caught back into reality, he felt a funny feeling starting to build in his chest, dangerously close to his heart.

**

* * *

****I am soo sorry this took so long to write….with school being so stressful I have not had the time I wanted to write the way I wanted…I also am only able to get on the computer on the weekends….I wanted to write more for this chapter, but I figured I would give you something after the mean cliffy I left you with….please R&R. I will hopefully get the next chapter out much quicker.**


	7. Breaking of Innocents

**Disclaimer: I do not…I repeat I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any other characters/places created by J.K. Rowling, despite how much I wish I did**

* * *

Harry woke up feeling very groggy, his face feeling damp, and his eyes burning slightly. Despite that, he felt an over powering feeling of warmth and security. He had not felt that for such a long time. The only time he could remember being like this was with his parents, but that was only a very vague memory of the past. Feeling his eyes start to water again, he focused on something different. He couldn't seem to remember where he was, the last thing he remembered was running away from home……coming to a hotel……going swimming….meeting Malfoy……'Wait a second meeting Malfoy, OH GOD, now I remember, I went nuts and told him everything…..what am I going to do now…and I actually cried in front of the wanker…but I don't remember him pushing me away, he held me and I felt safe. Just like now, but why? We always have been enemies, why do I feel any different now? I know I don't like him, but I feel so happy in his arms. The pain I always walk around with is even numbed. His arms feel so right around me….' 

Harry slowly opened his eyes and was met with a sight that stole the very breath from his lungs. Malfoy's face was only a few mere inches from his and he could feel the little warm puffs of air escaping from the other man's lips. This is not what caused such a reaction in Harry. No, it was the look on the blonde's face that made Harry's heart jump wildly in his chest. Draco, normally always so confident and cold, was no longer wearing his trademark sneer. He had a slight smile on his full lips and his face was not tense, but showed true peace. Harry had to admit he always thought Malfoy wasn't bad looking, but this version of him was incredible. Harry couldn't stop staring at the beauty before him. The blonde locks that looked so silky and shiny in the morning light, and those extremely long lashes that brushed across his pale cheeks. Most of all, Harry could not stop thinking about those lips that were so close to his own. They were so full and looked so soft. Harry felt desire run through his veins at the thought of tasting them. The reality that he actually felt lust toward Malfoy broke the spell that the sleeping boy had seemed to weave on him. Harry quickly jerked out of the warm embrace and fell onto the floor with a loud "umph".

Draco was rudely awakened from a wonderful dream just as it was getting to the good part. He had been chasing a mysterious boy and when he had finally caught him the boy had pulled Draco into his arms, kissing him breathless. Draco had just started to worm his hands under the boy's shirt feeling the lithe muscles flex when he had been forced back to reality. Draco let out a little groan from the loss, but then quickly scanned the room for the source of the noise. He was greeted with the amusing site, a disheveled Potter on the floor rubbing his sore butt. Draco barely stopped himself from laughing at the pitiful picture the boy made, "Why hello down there Potter, always knew you were lower than me, nice that you are starting to show it!"

Harry let out a little growl and pushed himself up, brushing imaginary dirt from his pants. "Very funny Malfoy...Now get the hell out of my site before I kill you. I may not be able to use magic, but I'm not above doing it with my own two hands."

Draco's delicate blonde eyebrows shot up and an amused look glittered in his silver eyes. So Potter thought he was a little weakling huh? ... Sure Malfoys tended to avoid physical violence, preferring mind games, but they were built strong. "Think what ever you like Potter, you're not worth my time, and I don't think I will be leaving thank you…You've managed to intrigue me, quite a feat actually. How did you manage to get here without getting caught? I would imagine that they would have a leash on you, don't want the famous Harry Potter to go missing."

Harry shook his head furiously, his jet-black locks falling into his eyes. "Please, like I would tell the son of a death-eater anything. I bet you were trained to become one since you were little. You probably can't wait until you become one yourself as soon as Voldemort calls for you."

Draco's eyes, that had just a second before been filled with laughter, were now dark, making his silver eyes appear black. That little comment that had been meant as a normal insult, hit Draco much more deeply. It brought back memories of his past, ones he had tried to forget. The memories from a life he had been forced to live for as long back as he could remember

_FlashBack_

A little boy, looking to be about 5, ran through an elaborate rose garden. His platinum blonde curls bounced around him in the breeze. The boys silver eyes were glittering in enjoyment as he took in the beauty of the flowers, and the brilliantly sunny day. The boy stopped and bent down sticking his nose straight into a pearly white rose. He then proceeded to sneeze continuously as the pollen flew up into his unsuspecting nose. The boy struggled to breathe as he continued to sneeze and now giggle at the same time.

Falling down into the grass with his head facing the clear blue sky the boy let out a content sigh, well a mix between a sigh and a slight wheeze. He loved days like this, being able to play in the sun, and enjoy one of the less gloomy parts of Malfoy Manor. He was usually trapped inside being forced to pay attention to his tutors, telling him how to act like a gentleman and how he had to start acting like a Malfoy should. He didn't understand what all those people were talking about. All they ever wanted was to make him sit this way, and speak that way. They were even trying to teach him how to read all these massive dusty old books. His nose scrunched up at the thought of all those days sitting in the dank library and reading boring books, when he wanted to run around and play. Shaking his head to get rid of those nasty old thoughts he turned onto his stomach gazing back at the flower that had caused him to sneeze.

"Ok Mr. Flower," he said glaring at the innocent rose, "It is just you and me now! Gonna stay silent huh? You made me go and sneeze you meany!" The boy stuck his tongue out at the rose and pulled down his eye bottom eye lid mocking the flower. When the flower didn't respond, (not that he expected it to, he wasn't **that** silly) he picked it off and brought it to his face, this time making sure not to put his nose too close to the flower. He let himself stroke the velvety soft petals, and twirl the flower around. He didn't remember however, to be mindful of the thorns, and pricked his finger. He let out a little "Ouch!" of pain.

That is how his father, the illustrious Lucius Malfoy found him. Frowning at finding his son on the disgusting ground, he stomped forward standing above the boy, causing a shadow to envelope his form. The little boy who now had tears cascading down his cheeks looked up when he could no longer feel the sun shining on him. He let out a little squeak when he saw his father looking disapprovingly down at him.

Getting over his momentary shock the little boy stuck his bleeding finger out to his father, "Can you kiss it and make it better Daddy? The pretty flower gave me a boo-boo."

Lucius' eyes became angered at his son's words "How many times must I tell you Draco, I am to be referred to as Sir, or Father if you must, but never Daddy. Such a childish name, as well as language should never come out of the mouth of a Malfoy. I will not _kiss your boo-boo_, you deserve more than that cut for acting so foolishly. Give me that stupid flower you insist on playing with," finished a now furious Lucius.

A now very solemn Draco handed his father the flower, his eyes downcast, "Sorry Sir." He didn't like making his father angry, although he didn't understand exactly what he had done wrong. He only wanted his father to take care of him. It was very rare for him to see his father around, and to actually interact with him. Lucius Malfoy was an important man in the Ministry and was always away working, so was rarely actually at the Manor for long periods of time.

Grabbing the rose roughly from his son's hands he brought it closer to his face to examine it. "What an ugly thing, I do not understand why we must have this stupid garden in the first place. If we did not have to keep up the appearance of a normal wealthy family this horrid greenery would be long gone. This is what a flower should look like," finished a now smug Lucius. He took out his wand from his hiding place up his sleeve and muttered a spell, causing the once pure white flower to wilt, become a deathly black color. Now happy that he had taught his son a lesson, he flung the flower to the floor and stomped upon it before stalking off.

Draco was left staring at the poor flower, now dead and crumpled. He picked it up gently and brought it to his face, rubbing the still soft petals against his cheek. Despite trying to remain strong, tears forced their way out of his eyes, small crystal droplets landing on the flower. Draco vowed from that day on to no longer play in the garden, he didn't want any more flowers hurt. Plus he was afraid what his father would do if he misbehaved again. Standing up and brushing stray grass off of his trousers, Draco walked off, not bothering to try and hide the tears streaking his pale cheeks. That was the last time he was ever seen in the garden.

_End Flashback_

Draco was brought back from the past when he felt a hesitant touch on his shoulder. Draco looked up into the now concerned face of Harry Potter. Draco was confused because the boys face was blurred, but he quickly came to realize it was because his eyes were now filled with unshed tears. Extremely embarrassed and feeling vulnerable he twirled around his tense back now facing Harry. 'Gods I can't believe I showed such weakness in front of **Potter**, I don't even have the slightest idea how long I was in my own little world. Potter will never let me live this down! The great Draco Malfoy, who is supposedly perfect and has everything, reduced to tears. Merlin, help me!'

Draco nearly squealed as he was whirled around into a strong chest and wrapped securely into strong arms. Draco tried to look up into Harry's face to figure out what in the world the man was thinking, but was unable to as he felt a chin placed on his head to keep him down. Draco wanted to protest, but being held for once felt to good and he couldn't find the strength to struggle against his captor. He merely brought his arms to wrap around Harry's narrow wait and thrust his face into Harry's neck to muffle his sobs. He was worried Potter would push him away, complaining about the hot tears that were landing on him from Draco's eyes, but Harry made no such move. If anything Draco felt the arms around him pull him closer and secure themselves tighter around him. Draco let himself cry freely for the first time in what seemed like ever. He let himself go in the safe haven of Harry's arms. Letting the warmth and calming scent of the man wrap around him.

* * *

**I am soo sorry to all of my readers for not updating sooner. I hope this chapter was ok…I know this story is going a bit slow, but I can guarantee you that I have somewhere I am going with all this…I tend to get very detailed so the story might end up pretty long. I hope you will still continue to read and review though….Knowing that someone is reading and enjoying my writing helps motivate me to write….so please review!**


End file.
